Alvin and the Chipmunks: Children of the Gods
by BunnyBear79
Summary: Alvin and his brothers find out they are demigods and save the world with the help of some friends. OCS CHOSEN!
1. Chapter 1

Alvin & the Chipmunks: Children of the Gods

**A/N: This is my first story so please excuse my awkwardness. Hopefully I'll get better. And I'm not very good with details but I try. If you have any advice please let me know, but please don't be mean. :) Also I got this idea from the Percy Jackson Movies/Books.**

* * *

Prologue

It was a dreary day in Los Angeles, California. It was gloomy, rainy, and cold but the weather was the least of Alvin's worries. Everyone knew the Chipmunks for their singing and dancing, but on this cold day they will find out there is more to their talents then just singing and dancing.

* * *

The Chipmunks were walking home from dance rehearsal. They were worn out from dancing so much. Theodore struggled to keep up with Simon and Alvin.

"Simon, did we really need to stay that long, we knew all the dance moves by the 5th time." said Theodore.

"Yes, we have to work hard for our fans. Besides the more you practice the better you are." Simon replied.

"Whatever." Alvin said.

They were nearing an ally when they heard a small growl. They all froze in their tracks. Simon looked at Alvin, thinking it was on of his pranks.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm too tired to prank you right now." said Alvin.

"Maybe it's just a loose dog, don't worry-" Simon was cut off by three dog-like creatures with black fur and glowing red eyes. They bared their teeth and surrounded the small chipmunks. Theodore hid behind Alvin and Simon.

"What are we gonna do, Si?" Alvin asked.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Simon.

"Because you're the smart one." Alvin replied.

The hellhounds drew closer and closer. A faint whimper could be heard from one of the hellhounds. As it fell to the ground a smaller chipette with a sword was revealed. She had brown hair and had purple glasses. Her armor was purple and gold and her sword was bronze. The hellhounds charged at her, two more chipettes charged at the evil dogs. One of them had blonde hair and wore light green armor, she held a bronze hammer in her hand. She swung the hammer at one of the hellhounds and it went flying across the street. The other chipette had auburn hair and wore pink armor. She struck the last hellhound with her bronze sword. As soon as the dog fell to the ground, the Chipmunks fainted.

* * *

Alvin woke up to find himself in a tent that looked a little like a hospital. There were nurses rushing to the aid of other chipmunks and chipttes laying on hospital beds. Alvin locked eyes with one of the three chipettes who saved him from the hellhounds.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my brothers?" Alvin questioned. The chipette smiled at him.

"I'm Brittany, you're in the infirmary, and you're brothers are right beside you." She said. Alvin looked to his left to see Theodore and his right to see Simon. They were starting to wake up.

"Oh," he said, "What happened?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Brittany said.

"You were almost killed by hellhounds, we saved your lives." The chipette in green stood next to Brittany and the chipette in purple stood next to the one in green.

"I'm Eleanor and this is Jeanette." She said, indicating to the chipette in purple.

"So, where are we?" Simon asked.

"You're in Camp Polemistis." Jeanette said.

"Polemists?" Theodore asked.

"It means warrior in Greek." Jeanette replied.

"Come on, we'll show you around." said Eleanor.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**

**Here are the Ocs I have so far...**

**Nari Jung: Mine**

**Zaria Rossetti: Mine**

**Tom Zened: alvinnascar5**

**Nicole Madar: alvinnascar5**

**Ki: KiBoy**

**Alixe Robinson: H. F. MunkMadness**

**Flare: Shoot the Moon**

**Jason Dahl: JMS123**

**Judy Bishop: JMS123**

**Valerie: AATC4EVER**

**T.J: Sunfire4224**

**Chassidy Miller: TheSimonette254 **

**Michael Seville: TheSimonette254**

**Tyrean Espinosa: nala evens224**

**Rue Day: Golden Quintet**

**Basil Day: Golden Quintet**

**Thank you all for your ocs! Please enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Children of the Gods

**A/N: There are a lot of ocs and I tried introducing all of them in this chapter so bare with me here. And as you know I'm not good with details and I tried to give everyone's oc a least some lines. But thanks for reading! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

"This is Camp Polemistis, where you'll live during the summer." Brittany said as they begin their tour.

"What!?" Alvin exclaimed, "Why!?"

"To train. You know in Greek Mythology how the Gods would 'Meet Up' with mortals. Well, those aren't myths. This is where demigods come to train to become warriors." Jeanette explained.

"Why do demigods need to become warriors?" asked Theodore.

"To help the Gods. They need us to help them defeat some of their most powerful enemies but they'll never admit it." replied Eleanor.

"So what's with the cabins?" asked Alvin.

"Each cabin is for children of a specific god or goddess. Like that cabin," said Jeanette, "That's the Ares Cabin, where children of Ares or Mars stay."

The Ares Cabin looked badly painted red, it had barbed wire on the roof, there were shields hanging on the roof, and there were spears jammed in the door.

"That's the Apollo Cabin." Brittany said. The cabin was golden, with arrows at the top. Music could be heard around the cabin. Two chipettes were sitting outside playing guitars and singing Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

One of them had a slightly lighter fur color than Alvin and was in between his and Jeanette's height. Her eyes were a forest green color. Her hair was a bit darker than her fur and was kept back in a braid. She wore a horizontally striped t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and dark blue jeans. The other one had brown hair that faded to blonde that was in a curled ponytail. She had electric blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top, a golden skirt, pink leggings, and some pink sneakers. They both wore bracelets that said Music is Life.

"Those are our friends, Rue Day and Nari Jung." Eleanor said.

The Aphrodite Cabin was made of light pink marble, had roses painted on it, and two doves on the roof.

"That's my cabin," Brittany said, "The Aphrodite Cabin."

"You're the daughter of Aphrodite?" Simon asked.

"I thought I made that pretty clear." She replied.

"No wonder why she's so pretty." mumbled Alvin.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing, who's that?" Alvin said, trying to change the subject quickly. He pointed to a chipette who looked exactly like Brittany. She was talking to a chipmunk who looked exactly like Alvin.

"That's my sister, Nicole Madar and her boyfriend, Tom Zened." explained Brittany.

They walked to the Artemis Cabin which was between the Poseidon and Athena cabins. The Poseidon Cabin was made of ocean blue marble, it had sea shells, coral, and sea weed all over it, and a huge trident stood at the top of the roof. The Athena Cabin grey building with plain white curtains, there was an owl painted on the door. It looked like a library to Alvin.

"I live in the Athena Cabin." said Jeanette.

"Who lives there? It looks empty." asked Theodore.

"That's the Artemis Cabin. Our friend Zaria is the only child of Artemis." Eleanor said.

The Artemis Cabin was silver and seemed to be glowing like the moonlight even though it was 3 in the afternoon. It had had carvings of animals all over it.

"She's hardly there during the day. She likes to explore and wonder." Jeanette said.

"So then who lives in the Poseidon Cabin?" Simon asked.

"Ki, another friend of ours." Brittany said.

"You guys have a lot of friends." Alvin said.

They introduced the rest of the cabins and showed them around the camp. **(A/N: Sorry, I got lazy.) **They showed the boys where they would train, eat, and sleep. By the time they finished their tour it was time for Camp Fire.

* * *

Everyone in the camp sat with their Cabins, the kids who didn't know who their godly parent was had to sit with the children of the minor gods and goddesses. There were benches the went in the shape of a circle. There was a large fire in the center of the benches.

"I wanna go home. I miss Dave." said Theodore.

"Don't worry Theo. We'll see him again." said Simon.

"How do you know?" Alvin mumbled.

"Because Brittany said we're living here during summer." Simon replied.

"You guys must be new here." Alvin, Simon, and Theodore turned around to see a cream-furred girl, with long free flowing wavy hair. She wore a floral, head crown headband, and her attire was a white, layered, flowy dress that flows gently down to her knees and is almost like a high-low styled dress. She didn't have on shoes. She had vines that strap around her feet and ankles.

"Uh... Yea" Alvin looked at her like she was an alien from another planet.

"What happened to your shoes?" Theodore asked.

"I don't have shoes," she giggled, "These are what I wear instead."

"Really? That's impressive." said Simon.

"So, what's your name?" asked Theodore.

"I'm Flare, Daughter of Terpischore, Goddesses of Music and Dance." She bowed slightly.

"Well, I'm Theodore, Son of Dave, Our dad." He replied.

"You're adorable Theodore." she said.

"So how do you know who your godly parent is?" Alvin asked.

"They claim you," she explained, "But they don't always claim you right away."

The room fell silent as a half horse, half chipmunk walked towards the fire. He stopped and everyone stood up.

"Hello, everyone." He said.

"Hello, Chiron." Everyone bowed and sat down.

"Chiron! Chiron!" a chipmunk who looked like Alvin raced toward Chiron. He almost fell as he stopped.

"What is it, Xavier." Xavier caught his breath. His eyes started glowing green.

"Valerie, Daughter of Hades, has stolen the shield of Athena, Zeus' lightning bolt, and Poseidon's trident. She sits high upon her throne. Only the chosen few can stop her." His eyes went back to their original color.

"This is not good." Chiron mumbled.

"What do you think she's going to do?" asked Xavier.

"I don't know but it's not going to be good." he replied.

As if on cue a small lightning bolt glowed above Alvin's head. Everyone looked at Alvin in awe.

"What? Is something on my face?" Alvin asked. Everyone pointed above his head. He looked up and screamed.

"My heads on fire!"

"No, you've been claimed by your godly parent." Tom said.

"Oh, I knew that." Alvin blushed.

"All hail Alvin Seville, Son of Zeus." Everyone stood up and bowed.

Just then a small trident glowed above Simon's head and above Theodore's head was black flames with a skull in the middle.

"All hail Simon Seville, Son of Poseidon and Theodore Seville, Son of Hades." Everyone stood up and bowed again.

"Wow, you guys are really special." Flare said.

* * *

The next day Alvin woke up in the Zeus Cabin. It was huge and empty. He got dressed and went outside to explore a little before breakfast. He wonder around until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." mumbled Alvin.

""It's cool. Hey, aren't you the Son of Zeus? Alvin, right?" the chipette said.

She had blonde hair that had messy curls and her eyes were silver. She wore a black long-sleeved belly shirt that had a hood, baggy army pants, black sneakers, and necklace that said forever young. She had a birthmark of the moon on her lower stomach. There were two chipmunks standing next to her. One of them had short messy hair, auburn fur, brown eyes and a long tail. The other was taller than Alvin but shorter than Simon, his hair was kind of messy with spiked bangs that stopped just above his eyes, and his fur was a little darker than Brittany's. His eyes were amber and he wore a green polo top with gray/purple plaid shorts that have a chain hanging from them, purple jacket, and green rimmed rounded rectangle glasses.

"Yea, who are you?" Alvin asked.

"I'm Zaria, Daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt." she said.

"I'm Ki, Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea." Ki bowed.

"And I'm Michael, Son of Apollo, God of Music and Healing." Michael bowed.

"So, do you guys live here?" asked Alvin.

"Some of us live here all year and some of us live here during summer." Ki said.

"I've lived here my whole life." said Zaria.

"I've live during the summer." said Michael.

"Since you're new here you can stick with us. We'll help you out." Ki said.

Then a loud alarm went off. Everyone rushed toward the cafeteria.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast." Zaria said.

They went to they cafeteria, got their food and sat down. Brittany sat down next to Zaria.

"Hey I see you've met Alvin." she said. She smiled at him. Then she looked at Zaria, who was sitting next to Ki.

"Don't say a word." Zaria whispered.

"Ok, I won't." Brittany giggled.

Nari, Rue, Flare, and Basil came and sat next to Alvin.

"Hey guys," Brittany said, "Alvin, this is Flare, Nari, Rue, and Basil."

Basil had dark brown fur and darker shaggy hair.

"We've met." Flare said.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Nari giggled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rue said.

"Hey." said Basil.

Alvin saw Simon and Theodore wandering around looking for seats. Alvin got up and told his brothers to sit with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest there was a large mansion. It was black with vines and thrones all over it. Black hellhounds guarded the door. Inside was a maze, it was hard for people who had never been there to fund their way. In the throne room was Valerie. She had red fur and wore a purple jacket. She had sunglasses on her head.

"Everything is falling into place," She said, "The gods and the world will pay!"

She twirled a knife in her hands then threw it at the nearest door.

"Be careful, Valerie. You never know what might happen." A tall chipette walked towards Valerie. She had caramel colored fur, her hair was in a tight ponytail. She wore an all black leather outfit complete with leather heels.

"Relax Amber, I wasn't aiming at you." said Valerie.

"That's not what I meant," Amber stopped at the throne. "I mean using the gods powers against them. It might not go as you plan."

Valerie got up and walked to a chest where she held the lightning bolt, the shield, and the trident.

"What could go wrong when you have all this power?" she said. Her eyes filled with evil and greed.

"Someone could stop you. Did you forget the gods have kids, very powerful kids."

"Amber, trust me as long as we have these, the world is ours."

* * *

Back at camp everyone was getting ready to play capture the flag. Chiron explained the rules.

"Since there are new campers I will explain the rules," Chiron said, "There are two teams, Team Green and Team Blue. Each team will try to get the other's flag as well as protect their own."

"So, what's with the swords and helmets?" asked Alvin. He, Simon, and Theodore wore green helmets.

"You'll need them to defend yourself." said Tom.

"Are you ready?" Chiron asked. Everyone said yes.

"Then let's begin." Before Alvin could blink everyone but Simon and Theodore were already gone in the forest.

"What just happened?" Theo asked.

"I don't know," Simon said, "But let's go."

As they ran no one was around. Every once in a while a twig would break or the bushes would rustle. About six chipmunks on the red team surrounded the three brothers. Luckily, Chassidy, Nicole, Brittany, and another chipette came to their rescue. The mystery chipette wore a camo shirt, black jacket, camo skirt, black bad girl boots, and black fingerless gloves. She had green eyes and red fur.

"You guys go find the flag. Nicole and Chassidy take the ones on the left and me and Tyrean will take the ones on the right." Brittany said. Everyone did as told. The boys split up to find the flag. Simon came across a lake and splashed some water in his face. He saw the flag one the other side of the lake.

"That was easy." he said to himself.

He walked through the lake to retrieve the flag. He almost grabbed it when a hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He stumbled backward.

"You have to think before you act." Simon looked up to see that Jeanette, who was wearing a blue helmet, had grabbed his wrist.

"My mother is Goddess of War and Battle Strategy. So that means you won't win against me." she said.

"Maybe so but I've done a lot of things with my brothers that people have doubted. This could be one of those moments." he replied.

She took her sword and cut his shoulder then his stomach. As this was happening everyone gathered around to see what was happening. Simon had fallen to his knees.

"Come on. If your the Son of Poseidon then prove it." she said. He got and swung his sword but she ducked. She kicked him in the stomach and swung her sword to his face. He fell to the ground.

"Shouldn't we help him!" Nari said.

"He has to do this on his own like we all had to." Tom said.

The Blue Team high fived Jeanette and congratulated her. Simon was motionless and the Green Team was completely silent.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2. I'm sorry if your oc didn't get a lot of lines. I'm trying my best. And if you have any advice feel free to share and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for Reading. I Love You All.**

**Oh and it's my birthday! I'm 17 now! Yayyy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just moved to a new state and I'm still adjusting. Plus I haven't feeling the best lately. But thank you and I'll try to update sooner. Luv ya!**

* * *

The Blue team cheered as Simon laid completely still.

"Is he dead?" said Chassidy.

"Rue, can't you and Nari do something?" Nicole said.

Rue and Nari rushed over to Simon and knelt next to him. They both started singing a soft lullaby to Apollo. A blinding ray of sunlight shone on Simon. Everyone covered their eyes. The light disappeared.

"Simon, are you alright?" said Rue. Simon opened his eyes and sat up. The Green Team cheered.

"Alright I think we've had enough fun," Chiron said, "Now we go to our next activity."

"Archery?" Tyrean asked.

"Exactly." Chiron replied.

* * *

Amber stood by the throne were Valerie sat. Amber was holding Zeus' lighting bolt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Valerie said.

"Very. I wonder what kind of destruction we could do with this alone." Amber looked at one of the guards at the door. She pointed the bolt at him and electrocuted him.

"The sweet damage we could do." Valerie laughed maniacally.

"So tell me the plan again." Amber said.

"Well, my dear friend, we go to Mt. Olympus, challenge the gods to a war, we win, and raise Kronos so he destroy the gods for good." Valerie explained.

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go pretty smoothly for the chipmunks but it coulda been worse. In archery Simon hit three arrows on the target, Theodore shot two, and Alvin almost hit Flare. Then at hand to hand combat Alvin fought against Ki, Simon against Michael, and Theo against Alixe. Needless to say, they all lost. By the end of the day they were tired and sore.

The kids from the Apollo cabin were playing instruments and everyone was singing songs around the camp fire. Nicole looked around and noticed Tom wasn't there.

"Have you seen Tom?" Nicole asked Chassidy.

"I saw him walking to his cabin earlier." she replied.

As if on cue Tom sat right next to Nicole.

"You'll never believe what I found." Tom said.

"What?" she asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small, grey slightly torn up notepad with the words 'Destiny Awaits You'

"A notebook?" Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"I found it at the edge of the forest." He opened it but it was completely empty.

"So you found an empty notebook at the edge of the forest?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe Jeanette knows something about this." he said. Nicole sighed, she wasn't very interested in the item.

Meanwhile the chipmunks, the chipettes, Zaria, Rue, Basil, Ki, and Flare were talking about life at camp and why they were there.

"So why don't the gods defeat Valerie themselves? They are powerful right?" Alvin asked.

"Because there is a much stronger force than Valerie. Something much bigger." Eleanor replied.

"Val is working for Kronos, the titan." Flare said, "He is planning to rise again and destroy not only the gods but the entire human race."

"So how do we stop a titan?" asked Simon.

"We've got to keep him from rising but we only have one chance." replied Zaria.

"Only the chosen few can keep him from rising." said Rue.

"Aka the children of the big 3." Basil added.

"Zaria is a chosen one. Isn't she?" Ki asked.

Zaria blushed. "Yes because I'm the only child of Artemis."

Brittany looked at Zaria and giggled.

Everyone fell silent as Chiron walked in the center on the camp fire.

"Good evening everyone."

"Good evening Chiron."

Just then a cloud of smoke and dust appeared, making everyone cough. The smoke cleared and Valerie and Amber stood facing everybody.

"Enjoy you're little camp fire now because when tomorrow comes there will be no more Camp Polemistis. There will no more gods or demigods." Valerie looked at Theodore.

"My dad has made many mistakes but you are the biggest one of all." And just like that they disappeared. They kids started going crazy.

"Everyone calm down. Tomorrow we will send three of you to stop her."

They proceeded with the camp fire. Everyone went to their cabins to go to sleep.

* * *

Alvin got up and snuck out of the cabin. He was careful not to let anyone hear him. He was at the camp entrance when he heard a small voice.

"Alvin, where are you going?" asked Theodore.

"To stop Valerie." He replied.

"Can I come with you?"

Alvin turned around, got on his knees, held Theodore's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Theo, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you," Alvin looked as if was going to cry. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What if we help you?"

Alvin looked up to see Simon, The Chipettes, Tom, Nicole, Rue, Basil, Nari, Ki, Zaria, Flare, Alixe, Tyrean, T.J, Chassidy, and Michael.

"We've all trained longer than you and we know more." said Nicole.

"Besides, you can't defeat Valerie by yourself." Rue said. Alvin looked at Theodore then got on his feet.

"Alright, fine. Who knows how to get to Valerie's Lair?" He asked. They all looked around.

"I know something that might help." Zaria said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unsion.

"I'll be back." she ran off and came back in a split second. She held a map in her hands.

"This is a map my mom gave me. She said if you think of destination the map will show you how to get there. See?" She unfolded the map it was blank, the map of the U.S appeared. It had a red X on Hollywood, California.

"So, that's where will find her?" Flare asked.

"Yep." Zaria replied.

"Ok then let's move!" Alvin said.


End file.
